


Что мне сделать, чтобы ты улыбнулась?

by Florka



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florka/pseuds/Florka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Никакие изменения не могут повлиять на отношения Логана и Джубс.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что мне сделать, чтобы ты улыбнулась?

Понимание приходит не сразу. Есть чувства, при встрече с которыми ты резко получаешь кулаком в челюсть и уже в следующие секунды осознаёшь: это оно. Так случается с влюблённостью, со счастьем, с непередаваемым кайфом, от которого потом уже сложно отказаться. Но только не с ответственностью. Настоящее, крепкое желание заботиться о человеке в любой ситуации постепенно распространяется по твоей душе, совершенно незаметно для тебя самого. А потом это просто случается.

Ты вонзаешь свои когти в живот ублюдка, что намеревался прострелить девчонке голову, и понимаешь — это то, что ты всегда будешь делать ради неё. Лишь бы только ей самой никогда не пришлось столкнуться с убийством.

Логан рассекает тело одного из Друзей Человечества напополам и тут же, как зверь, набрасывается на следующего. Времени, которое он выигрывает, должно хватить для того, чтобы Джубили успела прийти в себя. Успела подняться на ноги и ослепить нападающих своими силами, а после уже локтями и коленями вырубить их. Она хорошая ученица, умеет постоять за себя. Но поддержка ещё ни для кого не была лишней.

— Ты как, малышка? — Логан утирает кровь с лица, настороженно оглядываясь по сторонам. Они выиграли эту битву, но кто знает, когда начнётся следующая?

— Я в полном поряде, — улыбаясь во весь рот, отзывается Джубили. У неё болит всё: от коленок до шеи, но она не подаёт виду. Во-первых, с Логаном такое не прокатит, а во-вторых: когда всё вообще было иначе?

И так было всегда. В какую бы передрягу их ни забрасывало, с кем бы ни приходилось сражаться, Джубили всегда отвечала с лучезарной улыбкой на лице. А Логан изо всех сил старался эту улыбку сохранить, хоть это и крайне сложно, когда сама вселенная играет против тебя.

 

Когда в реальности Дня М он только и думал, как убить чёртову Алую Ведьму и затолкать её магические способности ей же в глотку, Логан и представить себе не мог, чем всё это обернётся. Какой трагедией станет их — его — победа.

Он не слышал, как Ванда произнесла заклинание — был слишком далеко от неё, сражался за свою жизнь и не слишком обращал внимание на посторонние слова. Если так подумать, он даже толком не почувствовал, как вселенная вновь изменилась. Миг — он раздирает когтями плоть какого-то неудачника из королевской стражи. Миг — он стоит на лужайке перед школой Ксавье для одарённых подростков. Миг — он слышит, как десятки подростковых голосов сливаются в дикий крик. Крик, от которого холодит душу.

 

Логан нашел Джубили в Лос-Анджелесе. За пару дней до трагедии она решила съездить позагорать на пляже, отдохнуть от всей этой школьной суеты и попросту развлечься. Но, что более важно, она должна была вернуться обратно.

— Не похоже, чтобы ты собиралась домой, — заметил Логан, подходя к шезлонгу, на котором нежилась Джубили. — И что-то мне подсказывает, это вовсе не потому, что тебе здесь так уж понравилось.

— Боже, уйди, Логан! — она отмахнулась от него рукой. — Ты загораживаешь мне солнце! А я очень люблю солнце и очень рада зависнуть тут навсегда.

— Джубс, — присаживаясь на песок, начал он. — Ты же знаешь, что это ничего не меняет. Ты одна из Людей Икс, и школа всегда будет для тебя домом.

— Знаешь, чем была для меня эта школа? — приподняв на носу солнцезащитные очки и повернувшись к Логану, спросила Джубили. — Бойцовским клубом! Что ни день — то обязательно какой-то моральный урод хочет меня убить за то, что я умею. И не говори мне, что никогда не хотел пожить как обычный человек, уж кому как не тебе о таком мечтать, — и, снова плюхнувшись на шезлонг, она добавила: — Признаться честно, я была обескуражена, когда обнаружила, что мои силы пропали. Но сейчас я понимаю, что это к лучшему. Господи, да я наконец-то могу купить себе компьютер!

— Послушай, Джубс, — после недолгого молчания заговорил Логан. — Я пришёл просто проверить, что с тобой не случилось ничего плохого. И чтобы ты знала, что я никогда не оставлю тебя одну. У тебя есть семья, Джубс, ты не должна переживать такое в одиночку.

— Вы знаете, почему это произошло? — неожиданно спросила она.

— Нет, — и глазом не моргнув, соврал Логан. Они с Саммерсом и Мстителями договорились, что о Дне М никто не должен узнать. Особенно те, кого Логан хотел защитить от этого ужаса. — Но мы пытаемся найти причину. Быть может, Маккою удастся...

— Это неважно, — остановила его Джубили. — Ты хотел знать, как я, так получай. Я в поряде, Логан, я в полном поряде, — она намекала, что разговор окончен. Вот только теперь на её лице уже не было привычной улыбки.

— Мне очень жаль, Джубс, — поднимаясь на ноги, хмуро проговорил Логан. — Не составишь мне компанию, прежде чем я покину этот город?

Джубили снова приподняла с носа очки и, смерив его внимательным взглядом, едва заметно улыбнулась:  
— Пиво. Тёмное. И похолоднее, чтобы дух захватывало.

— Исполню в лучшем виде, малышка, — ухмыльнулся он.


End file.
